Tuff Puppy Shorts (Request)
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: A little request from "Homeydaclown"


**A request! I hope you like it! Enjoy! _This is REALLY LONG_! Also, "Tuff Puppy Shorts" are kinda like "The Kitty Katswell Show": Homeydaclown request**

It's dark night. The moon was covered by the clouds. It was around 10pm. No one was really outside at this point. Little kids that is. But only about 15 people were out. All in groups too dressed up, with buckets of candy. But anyways, a dog named Dudley Puppy laying in bed. He was a single parent, with his Willy. He's about 15 years old.

"There is like nothing on!" Dudley said changing the channel.

His bedroom door was closed, until it began to open. Willy had blood all over his body, and his eyes were rolled back. Dudley looked at Willy without saying a word or anything.

"Why are just laying around, dad?" Willy asked.

"First... Why are you dressed like a zombie?"

"Remember?... It's Halloween, and you're taking me." (_Its Halloween night!)_

"You're 15... Old enough?" Dudley asked thinking his son (Willy) was to old.

"Come on! Please! Remember I saved your life?"

Dudley thought back at that moment.

**Flash Back!**

Dudley was watching tv. It was nighttime. He was watching a scary movie, as Willy was in his room. But then Willy heard a scream, and it was his dad.

"What's wrong now?" Willy asked seeing his father in a ball on the couch.

"Turn on the light, or I'm gonna die!" Dudley yelled from watching a scary part of the movie.

"Will you take me trick or treating on Halloween?"

"Yea... Sure.. Whatever. Just turn on the lights! I'm scared!"

Willy turned on the lights, and Dudley thanked him for doing so.

**End of Flash Back!**

Dudley looked backed at Willy, and turned off the tv.

"A deal is a deal... But no later than midnight." Dudley said.

"Yay! Let's go!"

Dudley and Willy headed out the door. The walked down the streets. The first house, was a house they never been to before. It was at the end of the street. They rang the door bell.

"Trick or treat!" Willy said.

The door opened, and an old cat opened the door. His name was Tanner. He was wearing his bedtime clothes, and glasses.

"Well, look what we have here." He said in an old voice. "Would you like some candy?"

"Yes please." Willy said in a cute voice.

"Well, when I was little boy, I went trick or treating with my mom... I remember I ate all my candy when I got home, and I went as Mickey Mouse, and then I threw up in the morning..."

"Ummmm..."

"Cause I ate all the candy. I would even eat my own brothers candy..."

While Tanner was yacking on and on and on, Dudley grabbed Willy's hand, and they ran off. Tanner didn't even know that they had left. He was just talking to himself. But anyways, they went to another house on a different street.

"Trick or treat!" Wily said ringing the door bell.

The door opened, to a dog. His name was Taylor.

"Hello... How may I help you?" Taylor said, seeing Willy.

"Well, I would love some candy." Wily said.

"Now why would I give you candy?"

"It's called Halloween, duu!" Dudley said rolling his eyes.

Taylor threw a smoke bomb in front of him, and now he was wearing a clown suit. Willy screamed and ran off. Dudley ran after him. Clowns were Willy's worst fear! Soon, they were going door to door. But no one would answer.

"Can we go home? Don't you think you have enough candy, Willy?"

"Just one more, dad? Please!"

"Ugh... Fine... But I'm missing the Opera for this."

"I guess we could just... Whoa!"

Willy saw this huge house! It had a gate, that he just walked by. Dudley followed Willy, to the house. He had a bad feeling about this. The trees had no leafs or anything! They were naked trees!

"Wait! When did they move into neighborhood?" Dudley asked.

"Hey! Maybe they have those big size candy bars."

"Yea.. I'm sure sick of those 'fun size' candy bars... Fun? More like a bite... But it's getting late."

"You said one more."

"Fine. But don't get sick... I remember when you little you would always get sick."

Dudley and Willy made it to the front door. Willy rang the door bell.

"Trick or treat!"

"Looks like no one is home." Dudley said after waiting for 5 seconds.

"Maybe you're right."

But, before they could turned around, the floor disappeared from underneath them. Dudley and Willy fell threw the floor, screaming.

Dudley and Willy fell through the dark hole. It was hard floor when they landed. Everything was dark, and only had about 2 lights showing where they were.

"Ow... It felt like I've been falling for like... 3 years!" Dudley said rubbing his back.

"Hey... Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Dudley said getting up.

"My candy bucket!"

"Really?... That's your priority?... I'm more worried about where we are."

"It looks like a sewer."

It was a sewer! There was dirty water in the middle, like a river. Willy found a door, at the end of the sewer, and they walked through it. Dudley and Willy were inside the house now! Now they knew it more like a mansion once they walked in. There were stairs on both sides of the wall. A table on the right side with a pumpkin. On the left side, was another table with a candle in it.

"What is this place?" Willy said.

"Some kind of mansion or something."

Then, they heard a very loud laugh! Willy screamed and held onto Dudley, like he was a new bride. Dudley dropped Willy, and listened to the laugh. It was a ghost! But they couldn't see the ghost, they could only hear it!

"Bingo, Jack!" The ghost laughed. "You're in my mansion.. And you mutts shouldn't be here!"

"No, no.. See the kid just wanted some candy and then we must have fallen through your bug eating wood." Dudley said

"You dare speak of my awesome home like that. Trick or treat? I'll give you a trick...If you win a game, you can leave.

The ghost began to laugh again. Dudley and Willy both looked at each other. Dudley crossed his arms.

"Yeaaa... No thanks. Come on, Willy.. Let's go." Dudley said walking to the front doors.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well, umm...You're not me, are ya?"

Dudley opened the doors. His face went from tuff, to a jaw drop. There were tons of zombies outside! The gate of the house was closed and locked now. Dudley closed the door, and was breathing so hard, from seeing all the man-eating zombies!

"Haha! I told you! So, want to hear that game? Or trick I should say?" The ghost said.

"What do we have to do?" Willy asked. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Misty! I'm the owner of this house... You see I..."

"Just tell us the fu**ing game." Dudley said.

"It's a 'Find it' game. The rules are easy. Find these 3 objects... If you win I will let you leave, if you don't... You're mine forever." Misty laughed.

"I guess we have to do this." Dudley said looking at Willy.

"Good answer... There are 3 objects in my mansion that you will find in order for you to leave. First, one is the book of ever lasting knowledge.. All the things you wanted to know will finally be answered! Next, is the rose of the fallen lover. The rose belongs to a crying lady who's lover ditch her on her wedding day! She just wanted to be loved! And last..." Misty said.

"Are we almost done." Willy asked tapping his foot.

"Last one! The heart of Kyle the farmer or whatever he was... He worked in the garden." Misty said.

"That doesn't sound so hard."

"Well... There is a one thing... If you don't complete these tasks by dawn, you are mine forever and you fail at life."

The ghost was gone now. Dudley was freaking out of the point.

"Ok.. We have 4 hours before it becomes dawn... Let's look for the book first." Willy said checking his watch.

"The best place to read a book would be the library." Dudley said with a snap of his fingers.

They walked up the stairs. They were hall ways everywhere! The opened tons of doors. They found each other after opening all the doors.

"Looks like no on has been in here for years!" Dudley said.

"I can see why."

Dudley opened another door, but there was nothing in the room. But then, Willy called his dad over, and they finally found the library. They each took a different side. Willy took the right side, and Dudley took the left side. Willy was pulling out a book. He looked at it, and then threw it behind him. The book was the floor now.

"Willy. These books have feelings." Dudley said seeing the book on the floor.

"Oh please. What are they going to do." He said with a funny voice. "It's just a stupid book."

Willy pulled out another book. It read "The Lord of the Rings". He threw it behind him. Dudley found a book about zombie, and began to read it. But the first book Willy threw on the ground, began to shake. Dudley or Willy didn't hear anything... for now. But the first book is called "Island Treasure".

Then a green ghost that looked like a pirate came out of it. The ghost looked over at Willy, and grabbed his sword. The pirate was going to kill Willy.

"Willy? Did you feel cold now?" Dudley asked feeling cold, and reading the zombie book.

Dudley turned around, since Willy didn't answer him. Dudley dropped the book with a scared look on his face. The ghost had his sword high in the air, ready to kill Willy.

"Wi...Wi... Willy." Dudley said to scared to talk.

"What?"

Willy turned around, seeing the pirate with his sword in his hand.

"Get away from me treasure!" The pirate yelled. (That's how pirate talked in the books I read).

But then, out came a knight from the other book. The Knight didn't like the pirate killing Willy, cause the knight wanted to kill Willy instead.

"Stop right there, pirate." The Knight said.

The pirate didn't like that the knight was stopping him. Soon, their swords came together, and they began to fight with each other with their swords.

"Ah! Dad! Do something!" Willy yelled.

"Um... Uh..." Dudley said thinking.

Dudley threw a random book out in the middle of the library. The 2 ghost looked at the book, and stopping fighting. A few seconds later, they all heard a roar. A dragon came through the window. But since it's a ghost, the window didn't break. The pirate and knight ran over to the dragon, and began to fight it.

"Oh come on! Where the heck is that book!?" Willy said looking at all the books trying to find Misty's book.

"I don't know! Where else would people read books?" Dudley asked himself.

"Wait... I know where the book is! Hang on... Dad, how do we get out of here?"

"We have to find a book that is worst than all the others!"

Willy thought to himself. He pulled out a book, and walked over to the ghosts. Dudley was behind him, and Willy stopped the fight with a snap of his fingers. All the ghosts looked at Willy.

"I've got some real literature for you guys." Willy said with a smile.

The ghosts looked at Willy without saying a word. Willy pulled the book out from behind his back. The ghosts saw the book, and they disappeared in the cold air.

"What book is that?" Dudley asked seeing that the ghosts were gone.

"It's called Twilight... Over used but... Hey! It works!" (Get my joke?)

"I don't even think that's literature, Willy."

Dudley and Willy left the library and went into another room. Dudley waited outside, while Willy was in the room. Willy opened the door with the book in his hands.

"Oh wow! I guess people did read books in the bathroom." Dudley said. (The room Willy was in was the bathroom)

"What do you think they did in there before cell phones?" (Get it? People bring phones in the bathroom, and not books anymore)

Dudley and Willy opened the book. There was one word in the whole book!

"If only more people knew about this great power." Dudley said.

"Yea... Google does have everything." (That's the only word in the book, in case you couldn't tell).

Before they could go on, the book was floating in mid air. There was a clapping sound that came along with it.

"Well done! Well done! You found the book! Good thinking on your part, Willy." Misty said.

Dudley and Willy still couldn't see Misty. They knew that Misty was above them. They could tell from her voice, and where it was coming from.

"Hey, it's what I do." Willy said with a laugh.

"But that was just child-play.. This next one is much harder! See, there is a poor, sweet, girl in one of these rooms. Find the rose that came along with her. With her broken heart about her lover... Her lover gave her that rose.,on the day of her wedding day he never showed up. She still waits for him... Be careful and much great luck."

"Sh**." Dudley said rolling his eyes.

Dudley and Willy walked around, trying the find the crying lady. Soon, they came upon 2 mirrors. The mirrors were on the floor. Not broken at all. They were very clean, like they have never been touched!

"Careful. One mirror shows your nightmare, and the other shows you what you want most." Dudley said stopping Willy.

Willy ran over to a mirror. He waited for a while. Then in the mirror, he saw himself with tons of girls around him. Willy smiled, wishing it was real.

"Haha... Man! That mirror does know!" Willy said walking away.

Willy went on the next mirror. Dudley followed his son.. Dudley stepped him front of the mirror Willy was just at. He smiled, and crossed his arms. Looking at the mirror, Dudley saw himself with tons of money and steak. He began to drool seeing the thing he wanted most.

At the other mirror, Willy looked into it. He looked away from the mirror and walked off, not wanting to waist another second looking at it. The mirror had shown him with tons of scary clowns! (OMG! I freaking hate clowns).

"Eeek. Never want to see that again." Willy said thinking of the clowns.

"Let me try!"

Dudley stood in front of the mirror, and waited. Willy walked off, as Dudley looked into the mirror. In the mirror, Dudley was shown himself making pizza at a local Pizza Hunt. He screamed and fell down.

"Dad! Come on!"

They opened a door, and looked inside of it. There is a window that was opened. It's a small square room. There was a fireplace (that was on) to the left of the room. A bed and a dresser to the left in the corner. The bed had a single sheet of a cover with some metal bars showing. They walked into the room, only taking 2 steps though.

"There it is!" Willy yelled seeing the rose in front of the window in a vase. (The vase was on a table).

Dudley gasped, and covered Willy's mouth. Dudley pointed at a corner that was closest to the door. (The opposite side of the bed and dresser). Willy eyes grew wide. There, Willy heard a heavy breathing. It was crying lady!

The lady, was a tan cat. Her clothes were dirty and had blood marks on them. Her hair was covering half her face. Dudley and Willy jumped out of the room. Willy was sitting down, with his back up to the wall.

"Now what do we do?" Willy asked.

"I don't know...We could sneak around her."

"Did she hear me?"

"No. That's the good thing." Dudley said.

"I'll try and sneak up on the rose... Watch my back."

Willy stood in front the door. (The door was opened). Willy looked at the crying lady. He saw names that there on the walls. It said 'Kitty'. Willy took each step slow. Kitty screamed, and Willy looked over at her. But Kitty didn't hear him. Willy made it the vase, and reached up for it.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Willy turned around, see Kitty standing up and looking at Willy. Kitty jumped in front of Willy, and screamed.

"How dare you touch my rose!" Kitty screamed.

"Oh man... Do you need a mint." Willy said holding his nose.

Kitty punched Willy, and he flew across the room. The was next to the fire place. Willy rubbed his head as he got up. Willy looked back and saw Kitty was right behind him.

"Oh my god!" Willy yelled as Kitty picked him up.

Kitty held Willy above her head. She threw Willy towards the bed. Willy hit his head on the metal bars, and landed on the floor. Dudley saw that Willy needed help. Kitty jumped on the bed, ready to finish Willy.

"My love!" Dudley said holding the rose and a hand over his heart. "I have uh... Return to you... Yea."

Kitty looked at Dudley. She didn't say anything. Willy was on the floor, watching everything. Now, Dudley was standing on one knee, like he was asking her to marry me.

"Come to me my sweetie." Dudley said with a smile. "Wow... I can't believe I just said that." Dudley said out of character. "And express your love to me." Dudley finished.

Kitty jumped off the bed, and picked Dudley up. Kitty kissed him, and Dudley waved his arms up and down, with wide eyes. Then, Kitty was gone, and Dudley fell down.

"Eeeew." Dudley said.

"Thank you." Kitty said as the rose disappeared.

"Dad! You did it! I can see the shippers now. They are going to love this, man." (Get it? Kudley, people ship that).

"Nice job, Dudley! Wonderful! Now... Find the heart of Kyle! In the garden out back." Misty said with clap.

Misty was gone, and Dudley and Willy looked at each other.

"Last one!" Willy said running to the garden.

"Wait! The zombies."

"That's out front... Not the back."

Dudley and Willy walked down the stairs, and went out into the backyard. They found the garden. It was in a maze.

"Looks like a corn maze, to me." Dudley said.

"Yea.. But instead of corn, it's just bushes."

They walked through the maze. They moon was still out. As they walked, Willy looked up into the moon.

"Man.. Being a wolf would be so awesome!"

"Stop it..."

As they walked, they ran into tons of dead ends. Willy was out to lose it, until he heard a noise.

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

Then, when Dudley and Willy behind them, there were bugs everywhere! They were mutant bees, but moved like a fly. They didn't have any eyes, but the stingers... They had 3, that stuck out of their bloody mouth. Dudley and Willy were surrounded by 4 of them. The bugs were moving in closer and closer to them.

"I have an idea." Dudley said jumping into a bush.

Willy was just standing there, shaking. Dudley poked his head through the bushes.

"Willy! Let's go!"

Dudley pulled onto Willy's arms, and he jumped into the bush. They began to run their the bush maze. (Or just Maze, I guess.) They began to run as fast as they could away from the bugs. They hit a dead end, and the bugs were right on their tail.

"Oh sh**! What do we do, dad!?" Willy asked.

Dudley was thinking. Then, out of no where, there was a loud roar. What huge octopus arm came over the bushes. The bugs flew away, and were out of sight.

"What the fu** is that thing!?" Dudley yelled pointing at it.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it doesn't like us."

The octopus arm grabbed Dudley, and swung him around. Willy tried to help, but he couldn't save his dad. The arm threw Dudley, and Willy watched as Dudley was flying through the sky. Willy ran after him. Dudley yelled as he hit the ground.

"Oh man! What the fu** was wrong with the arm!?" Dudley asked rubbing his head.

Dudley was in the middle of the maze. He looked around and then saw the heart of Kyle. Dudley walked over, and saw his heart. It wasn't rotten or anything! Dudley reached his hand into the bones of Kyle and pulled out the heart.

"That was easy."

Dudley smiled at the heart, but then a shovel hit Dudley in the head, and he was out like a light.

When Dudley woke up, it was all white. The lights were shining down on him. Dudley was tied up to, he couldn't move at all.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in my lab!" Said a voice.

Dudley looked at the person. It was a rabbit named Jack.

"Who the hell are you?" Dudley asked not liking Jack.

"I'm Jack Rabbit! And I'm going to steal your brain."

"Why?.. My brain is small."

"Well, I was going to feed you to my daughter, Lisa. But then I saw who you were."

"And..."

"And what?"

"Oh my god, you're dumb!"

Jack had enough of Dudley. He grabbed a chainsaw and started it up. But then the chainsaw stopped. Jack didn't know what was going on. Dudley looked on the ground to his left.

"Dad... I'm here."

"Hurry, Willy. Get me out of here."

Jack's back was turned, so he couldn't see Dudley. Jack didn't know that Willy was helping his father out. When Jack plugged the chainsaw again he turned around, and saw that Dudley was gone.

Back with Dudley and Willy. They were back in the mansion, running through the halls.

"Now what do we do?" Willy asked.

"Find the heart again.. I don't know where I put it."

Dudley and Willy stopped running, finding themselves at a dead end. There was a door, but it locked.

"Well, well, well... Looks like Lisa will have to take care of you too." Misty said finding out about Dudley's escape.

The ground began to shake. Dudley held Willy close to him. The door in front of them, opened up. There stood a mutant dog. The teeth were sharp and could cut through anything. There was a chain around her neck. Her clothes were ripped from being to small.

"This is my daughter Lisa." Jack said standing behind them.

Lisa roared, and Dudley and Willy passed Jack. Lisa followed them. Dudley and Kitty went into a room. There was ledge and they went on top of that. They could hear Lisa getting closer and closer to them. Willy jumped down, and landed on a table. Dudley jumped down, but landed on his back. Lisa heard them in the dining room. She broke the door, and found them.

"Hurry! To the roof." Willy said helping his dad up.

Dudley and Willy ran to the roof. They closed the door, from the roof hoping they would be save. But then Lisa broke through the ceiling. Dudley looked down at the ground, and the zombies were still outside.

"Oh this is all my fault! If I didn't want another candy we wouldn't be here!" Willy said.

"Hey it's alright."

"Speaking of candy..."

Willy grabbed some candy from his pocket, and took a bite of it. Lisa stopped, and drooled as she saw the candy. Dudley notice this, and grabbed the candy from Willy.

"Hey! That's mine!" Willy said.

Dudley moved the candy up and down. Lisa moved her head up and down, following the candy.

"You want this?" Dudley said.

Lisa clapped her hands, and Dudley gave it to her. She began to eat it, with ease. Once she was done, Dudley walked over to her.

"We can give you more, if you want." Dudley said.

"But dad..." Willy said.

"Shh! We have a whole bucket... But you have to get rid of your friends down there." Dudley said pointing at the zombies.

Lisa jumped down from the roof, and began to kill all the zombies. As Lisa was killing the zombie, Dudley and Willy ran back into the house. Dudley and Willy ran to the front doors and opened it. They saw Lisa throwing the zombies everywhere! Once that was done, Lisa was breathing hard and everything.

"Finally." Willy said finding his bucket of candy.

"Ummm. Willy." Dudley said looking at Lisa.

"Oh fine!"

Willy gave Lisa all his candy, and she ate it all in 5 seconds. Dudley and Willy left the house, and made sure the gate was locked. They looked back at the house. Soon, they began to walk back home.

"So, Willy. What lesson did you learn today?" Dudley asked.

"A very important one. I learned you should never be greedy. You should be happy that you something, instead of nothing."

"No. That's not the lesson at all... The lesson is I hate Halloween and I'm never taking you trick or treating ever again."

"Oh brother." Willy said with a little laugh. "Happy Halloween, dad."

"Yea... Happy Halloween."

So that ended the story. Dudley and Willy got home, and never went near the mansion again.


End file.
